


Surprises

by bloodandcocoa



Series: Presents [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas fic, Established OT3, Fluff, three shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcocoa/pseuds/bloodandcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Christmas time at Silas, and there are presents everywhere! But it doesn't need to be Christmas to give presents and not all presents have to come in wrapping paper. Sometimes the best presents are the ones right in front of you.</p>
<p>Lots of fluff, and sappiness. Originally started as a one-shot but decided to make it a three-shot, just in time for Christmas!</p>
<p>Part Two: Danny was Summer Society's VP of Outdoor Recreation, the unofficial protector of the female population and a knight in shining armour all rolled into one. But sometimes, the armour gets heavy and all she wants to do is take off that armour. But she could never let her weakness show. Except Carmilla and Laura always had a way of surprising Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted as a chapter under Presents but I felt like this was better organized)
> 
> Danny Lawrence causes me much pain, angst and feels. Which I thought appropriate to share with you all. As usual, this turned out a lot longer than I expected. Also I rambled a little. My a lot. Sorry. This is unbetaed but hopefully I caught all the mistakes. It's almost Christmas! Merry early Christmas! Hopefully I'll have part 3 up before then.
> 
> Cheers!

"Oh my lady, Artemis."

Danny sat in a large pile of green, red and gold wrapping paper. It was a little ridiculous, she had to admit. The sheer amount of wrapping paper reminded Danny of a pile of freshly raked leaves in the fall, ready to be jumped in. Originally she thought she had gone overboard with the wrapping paper when she tried to satisfy Laura's strange obsession with it.

But now, now that she though about it, Carmilla was clearly the real cause of the mess. It didn't seem that bad at first. But now that most of the presents had been unwrapped, you could clearly see that it was Carmilla's fault.

Firstly, there was an unusual amount of presents, the majority of them from Carmilla.

Secondly, Carmilla's wrapping was haphazard at best. You could tell which ones were from the vampire by the way the gift was wrapped. Danny's were simple, orderly, perfect little boxes, all wrapped in the same paper. Well, other than the one that Danny wrapped in multiple layers. Laura's were all very elaborate with ribbons and bows that Danny couldn't undo until she broke out her new set of daggers (courtesy of Carmilla). Carmilla's were wrapped in an abundance of paper, nearly triple the amount that you would usually need. Danny thought that it was largely due to Carmilla's speed wrapping. Sacrificing neatness in favour of sheer efficiency.

Danny had come into the dorm room the night before to Carmilla wrapping the last present. Fortunately it was Laura's gift and Danny didn't get kicked out. What didn't Danny did get though, was a first hand viewing of how Carmilla wrapped a present. It was kind of like how Laura wrapped food in plastic wrap: with too much. Sides were overlapped, edges creased at odd angles. As long as the present was completely hidden was what the vampire was going for. It certainly did not help that the presents were of odd shapes and Carmilla didn't put them into boxes.

Carmilla's excuse was that she spent too much time picking out their gifts from her secret stashes hidden everywhere that she had been unable to wrap them nicely. Danny thought that Carmilla was just bad at wrapping and maybe a little distracted by the lengthy roll of ribbon that Laura left on the desk. The ribbon did resemble yarn, so who knows?

Danny helped Carmilla shove all her weirdly shaped gifts underneath the miniature fake Christmas tree before Laura got back. Laura had wanted a real one, like the one that sat in the middle of the living room in the Summer Society house. But when she was reminded of how small room 307 was, coupled by the fact that they'd also have to clean up all the fallen needles, (lest Perry scold them for the messiness of the room) Laura opted for the fake plastic tree.

Laura had personally decorated the tree with ornaments that she made Danny go into town for. Danny but to lift her tiny girlfriend to put that giant sparkly gold star on top. It was still quite amusing that Laura couldn't reach the top of the tree even though the tree was already a miniature. The journalism major was never going to live that one down.

But still, to get so many gifts on Christmas day, especially gifts that were not things like sweatshirts, track pants, a copy of the latest and greatest novel, was strangely refreshing. It wasn't that Danny hated the gifts that her Summer Society sisters got her. Their gifts were all things that would be put to good use, but they were also things that were expected, and that sense of surprise was always missing.

Carmilla and Laura never failed to surprise though.

Maybe what surprised Danny the most was how at home she was with them. How she could be herself, entirely, wholly and completely. That they would not judge her for what she was and more importantly was not. She could be weak with them.

When Danny lived in the Summer Society house, there was just this nagging sense of exhaustion. While her official title was the Vice President of the outdoor recreation department, a lot, actually make that all, of the sisters looked to her as the leader. As the unofficial leader, Danny was the epitome of strength. To the members of Summer Society anyways.

Sometimes that was exhausting, having to be that brave, formidable, fearless, spear-wielding, protective, knight in shining armour. What was even more exhausting was trying to keep that armour on at all times. Danny had to be strong all the time in the Summer Society house. It was a part of her nature, to care for everyone and to protect them.

Boy troubles? Danny.

Girl troubles? Danny.

Trouble? Danny.

Who made sure all the girls were on top of their school work? Danny.

Who made sure all the girls were getting enough sleep? Danny.

Who made sure all the girls were eating properly? Danny.

Who was the first one to step up when things needed to be done? Danny.

Who was the last one back when things were all done? Danny.

Who was the first one to take the blame and the heat? Danny.

Who looked out for the girls? Danny.

Who looked out for Danny? Danny.

It was exhausting beyond imagination.

What Carmilla and Laura provided was a place where Danny didn't need to be her usual protective, courageous, tenacious self. Sure, Danny made sure that Laura wasn't staying up too late writing papers or that Laura was actually doing those projects that were due in a few days. That she was eating something other than cookies and grape soda (somehow Danny had managed to sneak apples and bok choy into Laura's regular diet). She made sure that the laundry was getting done, the fridge was constantly full of blood, the shower drain wasn't clogged and that all traces of garlic was far from room 307. Occasionally, she even made sure that the walk to class was safe from zombie fungus and monstrous insects.

But Carmilla made sure that Danny let loose sometimes, that something that was due tomorrow meant that she could do it tomorrow. Laura helped her realize that a little sugar never really killed anybody and a cookie with a mug of hot cocoa really hit the spot after a long day.

Most importantly, they were there when Danny had nightmares. After the whole incident with the dean and the Lophiiformes, it was unsurprising that Danny's nightmares got worse. They didn't look at her with pity or judge her when she did. Room 307 could basically be the nightmare support room. All three of them got nightmares, of varying degrees. Maybe that's why they meshed so well together.

Danny could remember all those nights she spent running outside after a particularly nasty nightmare. It would always be a spur of the moment decision. Each time, Danny thought she'd be able to fight the urge to get out of the building. But the feeling off suffocation, the feeling that the four walls of her room were too small, that they were closing in on her, would overwhelm her and she'd go tearing out of the house. Most times she would be improperly dressed, lucky to have a pair of shoes on.

She remembers having to spend a week at the hospital after a nightmare in the middle of winter. Fortunately she had no lasting effects of that misadventure. But she tries to keep it under control in her room in the attic instead. Nightmares only increased in frequency and intensity.

Then she started dating Carmilla and Laura. Shortly after, she moved into their dorm.

The first time she has a nightmare, she completely loses it, flinging herself out of the dorm and down the hall in three seconds flat. Usually she had it under control. But this nightmare is worse than anything she's ever had. Carmilla and Laura, confused and scared, give chase. Carmilla finds her, twenty minutes later, huddled under a tree, whimpering. They walk back to the fountain of Olympus, where Laura was perched on the edge, worrying where her girlfriends could've gone.

Nobody said anything on the walk back to their dorm. They were pressed against each other, a tangle of limbs as they walked. When they got back, Danny was forced to sit on the bed, wrapped up in a blanket, while Laura fussed over her and Carmilla made hot cocoa. It took a lot of coaxing in order to get Danny to sit down. The redhead's first instinct was to apologize for making them worry and come after her.

Her second instinct was to do all the fussing, making sure that Laura hadn't caught a cold from being out in the chilly night in nothing but flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. Then she wanted to make the hot cocoa.

Carmilla all but tied her down onto the bed in her frustration but it was Laura, with her soft eyes and gentle touch, that got their girlfriend to settle down on the bed. But maybe what Danny loved the most was that they didn't ask her any questions and they didn't make her talk about it. She was content to curl up with her two beautiful girlfriends with a mug of hot cocoa and just bask in their presence.

Danny didn't have to talk about it for nearly a week. Until her second nightmare in room 307. Thankfully her nightmares had seemed occur less frequently since the start of her relationship with Carmilla and Laura. Unfortunately the intensity seemed to be unaffected.

She woke up in the middle of the night, eyes wide, chest heaving and sweat dripping down her face. Carmilla was already up, heating a glass of milk in the microwave. Laura had her arm around Danny's shoulders, gently brushing the hair out of her sticky face and whispering comforting words in her ear. They don't ask her anything. Carmilla presses the warm glass into her hand and lifts Danny's legs so that they rest over her own.

"I'm a failure." Carmilla stares at her with a clear frown on her face. Laura shakes her head and plants a kiss on Danny's temple. "That's my nightmare. That everyone in my life realizes what a failure I am. Originally it was just my family: my parents, my siblings. Then my friends and classmates. Then my sisters. Lately, it's been you two."

"Is that why you push yourself so hard?" Carmilla begins gently massaging Danny's calves, making small circles with her hands.

Danny nods silently. She had no room for mistakes. Mistakes were costly, failing was costly. She had a job to do, people to lead, people to protect. She was strong.

"You are perfect, Danny. You're perfect to us. You don't have to change yourself or try to do everything. You just be yourself. We fell in love with you. Not some idillic version of you. But the living, breathing, orange-devouring, insanely tall, athletic, beautiful Danny Lawrence. If you need a break, take a break. We won't consider you weak for taking a break. We all need breaks." Laura reached down and took one of Danny's hands in her own. She squeezed it gently, reminding Danny that she was here.

"Yeah, sometimes it seems like we don't need protecting. That I don't need protecting. But cupcake's right. This relationship wouldn't work without you. We need you, Danny. I need you. Sometimes I look at you and I'm amazed that we're in the same room together. That you would spend time with me. And I'm absolutely honoured. Even if you fail, you're still Danny Lawrence. You're still mine. You're still ours, no matter what. Nothing you could do could ever make us stop loving you." Carmilla reached out and took Danny's other hand with a small smile.

_I'm not a failure. I have Carmilla and Laura, I have already won_.

Since then, the routine for when Danny had a nightmare was solidified. Danny ran away a lot less frequently, but it still happened. Carmilla would effortlessly follow her tall human, moving silently beside her, making sure that she would be fine. Occasionally, Danny would run herself into the ground and pass out in sheer exhaustion. Carmilla would scoop up the ginger without much effort, Danny's face pressed into the crook of her neck, and carry her back to the dorm. Most times they would return, tightly wound around each other.

Laura knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with Danny's long strides when she ran. So she opted to stay back. A mug of hot cocoa or milk was prepared. Depending on how bad the nightmare was, how fast Danny tore out of the room and long she was out running, a splash of Carmilla's brandy might be added. Two splashes if Danny returned in Carmilla's arms.

In the winter especially, the little space heater would be cranked up and a pair of Danny's thick woollen socks she used for hunting were draped on top. Danny would be deposited onto the bed, changed into dry clothes and wrapped snugly into blankets while Laura put the socks onto her feet and warmed all her extremities. Carmilla would get changed and they'd all curl up while Danny finished her drink.

When Danny passed out on the run, she'd wake up to the feeling of someone's breath against her neck, socks on her feet and a cocoon of warmth all around her. Also the feeling of someone watching her. Carmilla, curled tightly into her side, wide awake, watching them with a fond smile on her face.

Nobody made a big deal of it, it was routine. Nobody commented on routine. They didn't treat Danny like she was anything less. Danny was still the knight in shining armour. Their knight in shining armour, but she got to take the armour off when she walked through the door of 307 and just be regular old Danny Lawrence.

Nightmares occurred once every week. Then every two weeks. Then once a month. Then maybe once every few months. Carmilla went with Danny on her daily 5K runs sometimes, just for routine's sake. And who could say no to spending an hour with Danny Lawrence in running shorts and a tank top? It amused Danny endlessly when Carmilla nearly ran into a tree because she was watching the ginger so intently.

What currently amused Danny though, was loose piece of wrapping paper stuck stubbornly to the back of Laura's hair. Carmilla had the sense to remain curled up on bed, away from the heaps of paper. Idly, the vampire reached out and removed the offending piece of paper from the tiny human's hair.

"Carm!" Laura huffed and stared down at her vampire girlfriend. Carmilla had the good graces to at least look sheepish. "How am I supposed to compete with a three hundred and thirty-four year old vampire with an endless pool of resources." She really should've known that it would be something extravagant when Carmilla told Danny to save the long and weirdly shaped present for last.

"Cupcake, this is not a competition. Besides. I think Big Red there, quite enjoys your knitted creations," Carmilla quirked her eyebrow at the blue and purple socks, toque, scarf and mittens on Danny. They were all hand knitted by Laura and in the Summer Society colours. Laura was especially proud of the socks. The socks were created to be extra warm and fluffy, for  _those_  nights. Just in case.

"Where did you get Peleus' Sword?" Danny pulled off her new mittens in order to grip the navy blue hilt without dropping the wickedly sharp blade. The sword itself was a gleaming silver, complete with an intricate golden guard and pommel. Danny recognized the insignia on the sword immediately, she had spent years staring at the various symbols adorning the walls of the Summer Society house.

"On one of my trips through Greece at some point," Carmilla grinned, all of her different journeys started to blur together at one point or another. "I figured that I couldn't let a legendary sword fall into the hands of just anyone. But a tall, gorgeous Summer Huntress with a penchant for sharp things? I think she's the only one who's worthy."

Her smile was wiped off of her face when Danny dropped the sword with a clang and lunged forwards, fusing their lips together passionately. The make out session lasted for several moments, with Carmilla being knocked flat onto her back as Danny explored her mouth quite enthusiastically. They broke apart when Laura wormed her way in between them, clearing her throat impatiently, not wanting to be left out.

"I knew that sword was lucky," Carmilla chuckled as Laura peppered her face with butterfly kisses.

She would later rescind that statement when Danny stole all three boxes of Christmas oranges from the Zeta's Christmas party. Carmilla and Laura watched her from the window as she sprinted, new toque on her head, brandishing her new sword (which had an orange impaled on the top of it) and screaming "FOR CITRUS" at the top of her lungs.


End file.
